Wolverine vs Deadpool: The AfterAmnesia
by Cap'n Green
Summary: Wade Wilson has found himself alive and well after the battle with Wolverine. . He's lost most of his memories, but remembers one mutant whom he stood guard over in specific. How will she help him regain his lost memories? SirynXWade. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Wade Wilson has found himself alive and well after the battle between Wolverine and Sabretooth. He's lost most of his memories, but remembers one mutant whom he stood guard over in specific. How will she help him regain his lost memories? After looking at some of his past actions, will he want to regain them?**

* * *

><p>Wade Wilson wasn't sure what exactly happened. He remembered waking up briefly on a surgical table, trying to talk, as was his nature, and finding his mouth not working. He then fell asleep again, as he felt a tingling in his body.<p>

He woke up again later, finding he couldn't move his neck. He could feel his body working, but he just couldn't move his head.

He moved his arms around to see if there was anything nearby he could use to remove the device that was holding his neck and head in place. He felt something hard, and at the same time, felt something touch his right cheek. He picked up the large object, which was smooth, before realizing it was his head, as he felt the fingers lightly touching his temple. He turned the object so he could look at his body.

His eyebrows, or at least what would have been his eyebrows had the cancer not taken over, raised in fear and shock, as he stared down at his own body, holding his head. He moved the head so rather than just staring at the stump where his head should be, he could see his legs and bottom half of his body. They looked normal, other than the scar tissue from the cancer.

Where was he? Or an even bigger question, who was he? Wade noticed something out of the corner of his eye, before moving the hands so he could look at it. It was tricky, but he finally got good at maneuvering the head so he could look at stuff. He could feel his eyes widen as he realized that was a part of his neck. He gently lowered the head onto his chest, so he could reach for the neck.

He grabbed it successfully, before looking at it. A sudden question dawned on him. How was he alive? He was in the middle of some sort of ruins, not strapped to a machine, or anything. The grayish piece of neck had been slipping from the spot where he had set it, which was on the torso. It fell, before leaning up against his stump, thankfully not falling further, or else it'd fall in a hole right next to it. He went to reach for it, but accidentally pushed it against the stump. It hurt like hell for sure, but he couldn't get a grip on it.

He moved the head to see what it was snagged on, before realizing it wasn't even there. What was there, however, was the rest of his neck attached to the torso, instead of two separate pieces. It was like it, to put it simply, magically attached itself. What was the technical term..? Oh yeah, regenerated instantly. Wade's eyes widened, before he picked up his head.

He carefully turned it so the bloody stump was facing the other stump, before pressing them together. For some reason the neck wound had stopped bleeding, which led Wade to believe that his heart had stopped, which was reasonable considering the brain, which controls all motor functions, had been dismembered.

After exactly three seconds, he let go, a smile wanting to form on his features at being back in one piece, but the mouth sewn together prevented that. Could he not die? Was he immortal? No, he didn't want to think like that. He remembered that he was raised to believe in God, and God wouldn't do that to anybody unless they deserved it.

He turned onto his stomach, before shakily pushing himself to all fours. He put one knee against his chest to give him more stability when he tried to get on his one knee. He pushed off with his hands, feeling his thigh muscles stretch taut as he used them to kneel. He looked around to survey the scene better, his neck a little sore.

It appeared he was in a power-plant of sorts. It looked like a bomb had hit, though. Wade shook his head, rubbing at his temples, digging in his mind for a trace of something to remember, but coming up blank, with nothing but a headache. He sighed, before noticing two blades on the ground. They looked like katana's minus the hilt.

Something was coming back to Wade, something about him being an expert fighter with katana's, but that was it. He picked them up, holding them by the non-bladed end, the end where the hilt would have went. He held onto them, in case he needed them. He picked his way across the dirt for a moment, before wondering what time it was. He looked to his wrist, before realizing he had no watch. He looked to the sun, breathing heavily through his nose in a sigh-sounding noise.

7 o'clock in the evening. That was what the sun gave him. So apparently before he lost his memory he was...something. He may have been a hermit who learned to tell time by the sun, or he may have been a boy-scout Head. He doubted that though. For some reason, a Head Boy Scout who knew how to skillfully wield katana's didn't seem right to him.

Wade trudged on, seeing no reason to stop. He felt his stomach growl, but other than that it was fairly uneventful through the corpse of the power-plant. He reached the up-right cone-structure signifying it was a power-plant, before walking around. He was surprised when he saw a government building.

He quickened his pace, as he walked to the building. He went to the nearest door, before trying it. No good. It was a fire escape. Wade walked to the next side of the building, finding what looked like a glass door. He tried opening this, but found it was locked. He looked around for someone, before realizing most likely nobody was here.

Wade kicked the glass in, before unlocking the door. He walked in, before looking behind him. He felt like an idiot. There, RIGHT next to the door who's glass he smashed, was another door, open and propped by a rock. Wade smacked his forehead with his palm, before turning and continuing.

In the room he had just entered, Wade noticed it seemed like a dentists office. There was a secretary's desk, different chairs, magazines on the table, everything. 'Why would a dentist be all the way out here?' Wade wondered. 'There'd hardly be any customers.'

Wade walked into the double doors that were to the right of the desk, before gasping. He appeared in a large room with a lot of machinery in the center. He walked over, seeing different things he could and couldn't identify. An IV, a defibrillator, a heart monitor, and numerous large computers with words he couldn't understand. And in the middle of it all was a metal bed.

There was a doctor's tray nearby holding needles, scalpel's, saw's, and for some reason a file on the tray beneath. He stooped over and picked up the file, before reading the words on the flap, " Deadpool. Weapon XI. Wilson, Wade". For some reason that struck him as familiar. He opened the folder, his eyes widening in surprise. He saw a picture of a man who looked like he belonged in Hollywood with all of the actor's and actress's.

He quickly scanned the folder, before taking in a sharp breath in surprise. There, it had said that he had been decapitated by "Weapon X". Under the word "status" there was another word. "Terminated." Under that it went into simple detail, saying that Weapon XI had simply been beheaded.

Wade's eyes glazed over in thought. So his name was Wade Wilson? He was known as Deadpool? And he was a Weapon? What's this all about? He looked back down to see pictures of him laying down with is head off to the side, the two katana blades nearby. He flipped to the next page, scanning briefly what it said.

It was a contract. It was signed by both a Wade Wilson, and a William Stryker. So now he had a lead. But how was he supposed to follow it? Wade tucked the folder in his arm-pit, before walking through the doors again. He gasped as memories came flooding in at seeing the empty prison block.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wade...?" a woman asked, clearly Irish judging by her looks and accent.<em>

"_Yes?" Wade asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, making it seem like he was watching the other prisoners also. You never know who's watching._

"_When we get freed, what'll you do?" She asked in that Irish accent he found so adorable. _

"_I don't know. Provided I get out alive, I'll probably find a doctor who can cure my cancer." He said, now turning to the woman, smiling to show her it would be okay. The woman looked down, a flash of pain across her eyes. "What are you gonna do, Theresa?" Wade asked, curiosity creeping into his voice. _

"_I don't know...I've heard of a man trying to start a school like us...Charles Xavier. I might go see him..." Theresa said, before looking up determinedly, and saying, "Wade, promise me you'll come find me. I mean, when we're free." Theresa said, looking into his eyes, searching for some kind of emotion._

_Wade felt his eyes go blank. He knew when he got out, Theresa probably wouldn't anything to do with him. But he said, "I promise", anyway. After all, she had no feelings for him. She just grew attached because he was her captor, nothing more. Theresa nodded, before putting her face against the plastic bars, her cheek barely touching his arm. Wade pushed himself closer to the cell, so he could keep in contact with her. _

_Wade felt his eyes prickle, but resisted the urge to cry. He wiped a finger across his eyelid, before feeling there was none there. His eyebrows furrowed, as he went back to the previous room, remembering seeing a mirror. He picked it up, before staring into it. Instantly, it fell out of his hand in shock. _

Wade didn't know what to do, how to feel. He was feeling so many emotions at the moment. Shock, at seeing himself so horribly disfigured, sorrow for the fact nobody would ever look at him with kindness again, but most of all he felt anger. Anger at those who did this to him. Anger at those who killed him. He felt a fury go threw him. Everything went red, and all he saw was his reflection in the mirror, that mask that belong to those who go trick-or-treating every year. .

When he gained his senses again, he saw that everything around him had been sliced up, as if it had been tossed in a shredder. His finger twitched, and instantly he felt a sharp sting. He raised his hand to his face, seeing the katana's in his hands, the hilt-less metal cutting through his finger. He held the katana in his other hand, watching as the cut healed itself.

Wade picked up the mirror one last time, looking in. This time, the biggest thing he noticed was his lack of mouth. He felt that same anger surging through him before. He had the sudden urge to yell. Before he knew it, his mouth was stretching, trying to create a hole. Wade gripped the katana, before shoving a small amount through the skin, and ripping it. The skin healed instantly, but on separate sides of the mouth, forming what appeared to be pale lips.

"NO!" Wade yelled for what felt like hours. He finally quit yelling, before looking down. He now had two leads. This William Stryker, and Charles Xavier. After he got off this island, he would be paying a visit to one or both, no matter how he did it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry folks, no humor yet. I'm going to be getting into a bit of that next chapter. Also, during the story, I WILL be breaking the fourth wall a bit, just as in the comics. So remember this throughout the story, reviews make me happy.<strong>

**-Kilik**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap: Wade has found two leads, one William Stryker, and Professor Charles Xavier. He's found himself to be horribly disfigured, due to the tests Stryker performed on him, and wants vengeance.**

Wade walked around the town. He'd found a small underground tunnel leading from Three-Mile Island to the mainland. As to where he was now, Wade wasn't sure. But if he remembered right, Three-Mile Island was somewhere in Canada.

Wade looked around, before pulling down the hood of a jacket he had found even tighter, showing less of his face than a moment ago. If anybody had found him the way he was, then they may run in terror, alerting police and other mutants alike. That wouldn't be good for him. Not if he planned on surviving. Wait, he couldn't die. What did he have to worry about?

Wade continued walking, until he found a small town. Finally, he thought. A warm bed, and possibly some food.

"I don't know if anyone else knows, but dying sure makes a man hungry." He said aloud to himself, as he continued walking, ignoring the stares he got from others. Wade searched his pockets for something, anything, other than the katana's, which he strapped to his back with duct tape. But his search was fruitless. Apparently they didn't expect him to go anywhere after the fight, but they could control him. So why would they?

Wade kept walking before realizing something. How was he supposed to even track down Charles Xavier and Stryker? It's not like he could call them. Perhaps something on the computer would come up...? If this Charles Xavier was really a safe haven to mutants, then there would have to be something on the computer about him, right?

So that would mean he would have to find a library. They had computers, didn't they?

Wade walked through town, careful to keep his gaze on the ground to avoid being seen. He looked up every once in a while, scanning the names of stores and such, looking for anything about a library. After searching for about an hour, he came across one. It was large with glass windows. Multiple kids and teenagers were there. Most likely on their Facebook or whatever the hell it was they did nowadays.

Wade walked in through the front doors, stopping at the librarians desk. The lady turned and smiled, before freezing. To anybody, it seemed like he was a drug-addict probably. The thought made him angry, but he reigned in his emotions, before asking in his sweetest voice, "Hello, I'd like a computer pass."

The woman sighed in relief, before smiling again. "Just fill these out, show me an I.D., and you can use the adult computers up on the second floor." She said, putting a paper and pen in front of him, before turning back to her desk and typing something on the computer. Wade nodded, careful to keep his face hidden. He filled out the paperwork, before realizing he had no form of I. D.

"Damnit..." He muttered, before saying, "Umm, I don't have an I.D." The librarian turned to him, before saying, "Well, let me see your face, and if I can tell you're an adult, I'll just let you go." She said, which caused Wade to gulp. He slowly looked up, which caused the librarian's mouth to drop open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." She said, before taking the paperwork, nodding, and looking back at him guiltily. "Okay, you may go." She said, staring after him with pity as he turned to leave. Wade started to grow irritated, practically "feeling" her stare on his back. He climbed the stairs, going to the computers, before going to the internet browser. He noticed the name, and thought it sounded funny, so repeated it to himself a few times, while waiting for the page to load.

People looked at Wade funnily as he repeatedly said "google" to himself, giggling about it after a moment. Was he crazy? That was a definite yes by now. Was he enjoying it? Same as the question before.

When the page did finally load, he typed in "Charles Xavier" in the search bar, which showed multiple images. He noticed they were all bald. And the same person, so this was most likely him. Wade clicked on a link below the pictures, taking him to a page the had the words on the top bolded, saying, "Xavier Institute". Wade looked through, noting that the kids and teenagers there all were mutants, at least all the ones on the front were.

After skimming, he went to the grade school student database. He searched for Theresa, but all of those that showed up weren't "his" Theresa. So he moved to the college database, and found her name almost instantly. She also went by the name, "Siryn", apparently. Wade clicked the print button, walking over to the printer and taking the image. He folded it up, putting it in his pockets, ignoring the looks he was getting.

He went back to the computer, searching for a location. New York, America? That's not too far. From what he heard from conversations on the street, he was in Southern Canada, practically on the border. Wade took a last look at the town and building, before shutting the browser, and walking away.

He went outside, before walking down the street. He happened to pass a shop that had all sorts of medieval weapons in it. Curious, he went inside. He gasped, looking at all the weapons. They had it all, from flails, to scythes, even sickles and kama's. "Can I help you?" a gruff voice asked. Wade turned, seeing a man sitting a the counter, polishing a sword of some kind. Wade nodded, before walking over. "Do you fix weapons?" He asked abruptly, causing the man to stop polishing for a moment and eye him.

"That all depends. Bring the weapon, and I'll see what I can do. For a price, of course..." He said, before going back to polishing the sword. Wade nodded, before reaching behind him. He ignored the pain of his fingers and back slicing open as he pulled the swords from their resting places. Within moments, the cuts would heal anyway.

Wade placed the katana's on the counter, looking at the man from beneath his hood. "What about these two?" He asked lowly, still staring. The man stopped polishing, before picking up the blade and inspecting it. The man turned it over and inspected both ends, rubbing off a piece of dirt, before setting them back down.

"I've never seen anything like that." The man said, wonder filling his voice. Wade's eye twitched before he asked, "What do you mean?"

The man shook his head, before saying, "The metal. It's harder than anything I've encountered." Wade breathed a sigh of relief, before asking, "Well, can you fix it?"

The man gave Wade an angry stare, before saying, "Of course I can! There's not much I can't fix. Since it's such a fine specimen, and I'm a weapon connoisseur, I will fix it for free. Just promise you'll take good care of it." The man said, picking the weapons back up and taking them to the back room. Wade followed, before saying, "Yes, I'll take good care of them." The man nodded, before he started getting to work.

Three hours later, Wade and the man walked out of the room, sweat pouring from both of them, leaving the shopkeeper's beard a tangled mess. He slicked back his hair with one pudgy hand, before picking the katana's up, handing them to Wade.

"I don't know how you got those, but they're valuable. Take care of them." He said, nodding as Wade walked out. Wade put the swords in his hoodie, now protected since the man even graciously offered to give him a scabbard. Wade grinned, as he started walking. Now it was time to do some tracking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap: Wade has found a man to repair both of his katana's, and learns they are of the metal that Stryker hunted so perseveringly for. He's also located the street address of Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. **

Wade shifted uncomfortably on his bed. He hated waiting around, but figured less people would remember him if he went out at night. Sure, he'd miss all of the colorful people, but this way, he'd be able to watch people get mugged more often. But being serious, there would be less people out to recognize him, plus if he were to get in any fights, or anything, (Which, being a project of the U.S.A., he's most likely got people trailing him.) then they would be concealed and it'd be harder to trace it back to anyone.

Wade stood up, seeing it was becoming six o'clock. Early enough. If he stayed here any longer, this cheap hotel room might grow on him. It was nothing like sleeping back at the laboratory, but it still seemed a little homey. Wade grabbed his recently-washed clothes, and threw them on. He'd gotten into the motel early in the morning, gotten a room, which left no people outside to do laundry, so he'd snuck out in his underwear and put them through the cycles, showering to pass the time.

Now it was the next day, and Wade was feeling refreshed after sleeping all day, finding his anger was renewed as well. He found that he liked the placement of his katana's on his back more so than anywhere else. It felt natural to him, as if they'd been there all his life. Even though it's unlikely that anyone would give an infant katana's, he felt as if they'd been there that long.

Wade glanced in the mirror, slowly pulling up his hood. His face was still grotesque, but the beginnings of hair seemed to start to grow back. That was a comforting thought. His eye-lids were practically gone, still, and he still had the pale, cancerous look. He pressed a finger to what would have been his lips. They were starting to resemble their old color, but still looked like just open pieces of skin.

Sighing, Wade turned back to the door, keeping his face low. He walked out of the room, and out onto the streets, towards the direction of Westchester Country, New York. He looked around, feeling something was off, but decided it was nothing. He knew, however, that it WAS something when he heard someone's shoe scuffle on the pavement behind him, the person cursing near-silently.

Wade turned around, before grabbing the person by the throat, staring them down. The man had been about to say something, but at the sight of the disfigured mercenary, lost the remaining willpower he had after being detected.

"You know, the idea of trailing someone is to not be detected." Wade said, smirking, before adding, "But then again, someone as large as you can't possibly be quiet." The man's face grew red as he realized Wade was talking about his gut. He frowned, before biting down on Wade's hand, tearing out a chunk. He glared at Wade, who was wide-eyed, as he chewed, before making a swallowing motion.

Wade's hand healed itself, but that didn't stop the man. He gagged, looking like he might throw up, before shooting projectiles out of his mouth. Wade was surprised when those projectiles turned out to be balls of vomit, but nevertheless, took cover. "My name's Chunk, and I'm here to kill you." Chunk said, smirking.

"I can tell why they named you so." Wade said, before saying, "So what did you just do? Turn into Yoshi from Super Mario Bros. and eat the red shell?" The man got angry at this, stomping his foot. "No! I can eject acid from my gut whenever I swallow anything whole." The man said, as he walked over to a garbage can. He grabbed a handful of random stuff, throwing it into his mouth, swallowing it whole.

Deadpool slowly drew his katana's, holding one in each hand, as he stared uncertainly at the man. Within seconds of consuming the garbage, the man was ejecting what appeared to be vomit, which made a sizzling noise when it came into contact with anything. Deadpool started running at him, before another blast of vomit knocked him to the ground.

The moment the blast had left his mouth, Chunk resumed eating more trash, not wanting to run on empty. Wade stood up, observing the hole in his hoodie, and the flesh being knit back together again. Chunk's mouth gaped open, as Wade ran to him. Chunk opened his mouth to spit another load of acid, but was too late. The single katana blade was lodged in his throat, keeping the acid there. Slowly it started melting his throat, to the point to where his neck had completely disappeared, leaving the head that was speared there by the blade.

Upon pulling his katana out, Wade noticed that the head fell off. It was a bit grisly, but what's worse than his appearance, right? Wade kneeled down next to the decapitated Chunk, before pulling out his wallet. He smiled a little, seeing three twenties, a fifty, and a hundred. Wade deposited the money into his back pocket, before grabbing Chunk's jacket. Sure, it smelled like rotten cabbage, but it was better than nothing.

Wade started running away from the body as fast as he could, getting through nearly half of the town, before finding a bus station. He gave them the money to get him to Westchester. He sat on the bus, sighing, as he placed his head on the window, a daydream about Teresa in his mind starting to unfold.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Wade woke up with a start, wondering where he was. He realized within moments, he was still on the bus. "Good going, Wilson. You just HAD to wake up from such a wonderful dream, huh?" He asked himself, even more surprised when he said, "Well, didn't want myself to miss the stop." Wade's brows furrowed, as he looked outside to see they were nearing a stop to which they could get something to eat. He sat back, before noticing a man had sat next to him.

He turned back to the window, before hearing the man next to him speak.

"I'm not disturbing you or anything, am I? I mean, is it okay if I sit here?" He asked, the African-American man's short dreadlocks shaking as he turned his head, most likely looking for someone. Wade shook his head, before saying, "Nah, just don't whip me with the dread's." The man turned back to Wade, giving him an odd look, before bursting out laughing.

"I like you." He said, still grinning. He held out his hand, before saying, "Luis Munroe." Wade looked at him uncertainly, not knowing whether or not to tell him his real name, but decided, screw it. "Wade Wilson." He said, shaking his hand. He noted how Luis' handshake was firm, more so than the normal man's. Wade let go of his hand, before turning back outside, asking, "So is there a fast-food joint nearby that won't give me the runs? I've got somewhere to go, and I don't really like frequent trips to the restroom." He said, as they pulled to a stop at the bus station.

Luis chuckled, before saying, "Yeah, when we get off, I'll show you a good one." Wade nodded, before turning his attention to the driver, who'd stood up in the aisle. "Attention passengers!" He called, his triple chin jiggling as he talked. Wade wondered if maybe him and Chunk were eating buddies, but disregarded the thought as soon as it came.

"We are taking a break here for an hour and a half. If you are not back on the bus by 1:45, then we will leave without you." He said, before sitting back down, and opening the door to the bus with the lever. Luis and Wade, along with everyone else on the bus, stood up, forming a line down the aisle to get out. Wade noted how people were giving him different looks, varying from pity, to disgust. He ignored them as he walked up to the front, going at a slow pace.

Wade got off the bus directly behind Luis, who waited for him while Wade got off. He turned to Wade, before saying, "Okay, it's called the Hen's Feathers, and it's a bar, but it's got the best food you can get around here. Plus, no bathroom problems." He said, walking backwards as he talked. Wade nodded, pushing his katana's even farther down the back of his shirt to keep them concealed. If Chunk didn't wear such a large clothing size, then he might not have been able to conceal them as easily. Thank god for fat people loving McDonald's.

As Luis was turning around, he happened to run into a large man, roughly seven-foot, and broad shouldered. The man barely even moved, while Luis was knocked flat on his bottom.

"Watch what you're doing, punk." He said, bending over to where he would look intimidating to Luis. Luis opened his mouth to reply, when he heard, "I think the punk here is the Shaquille O'Neal poser. Can you even play basketball? You look like the only thing you're good for is knocking things over." Wade said, his mischievous smirk on his face.

The large man looked about ready to explode, as he said, "Sorry, say that again?" He walked forward menacingly, cracking his knuckles. "I said, you're a Shaquille O'Neal look-alike. Got that, bitch tits?" He asked, seeming unfazed by the large man lumbering, instead pointing at one of the man's nipples, which were popping out of his tight wife-beater.

The poser pulled a large fist back, before slamming it forward. Too slow, as Wade performed a back-wards hand-spring, getting out of the way. He crouched in mid-air, so when he touched the ground, he would be able to launch himself at the enemy. Mr. Nipples looked surprised as Wade dodged the punch, even more so when Wade launched himself like a torpedo, bringing his elbow into the man's face, sending him stumbling backwards.

Wade chuckled, as the man lost his balance and nearly tripped. While trying to regain it, he had been waving his arms out. When Wade walked up casually and pinched the man's nipple The giant grabbed it with both hands, shrieking, before losing all of his balance completely and falling to the ground. Wade turned and held out a hand for Luis, who was about to take it, when he yelled out, "Wade, watch it!" Wade turned just in time to get smashed in the face by a large fist.

The force of the blow knocked Wade to the ground entirely, the large man standing up smirking. Wade wiped the blood off his skin-colored lips, as the wound slowly closed. He looked at the man, before saying, "Well well well, looks like I bled a bit. I don't know if it was because of you punching me in the lip, or from a nosebleed after seeing how much cleavage you're showing." He said, smirking, pointing to the man's stretched wife-beater, showing off one large portion of his chest. The giant narrowed his eyes, before running at Wade again, already pulling a fist back.

Wade got up and ran forward, jumping, but rather than elbow the man again, he grabbed onto his shoulders, and used the force of the jump to swing him around to the man's back. As he was falling, he aimed his feet just right, so they slammed into the back of the man's knee's, forcing him to the ground. He let out a yell of pain, as Wade removed his feet and stepped on the ground. "You scream like a woman, you've got the body of a woman, but you have male genetalia, I think. You must be related to Prince." he said, pulling his own fist back and slamming it into the guy's face, knocking him out cold.

Wade shook off his fist, the punch kind of hurting him a bit. He walked over to the now-standing Luis, who was brushing his pants off. He raised one thick eyebrow in question to Wade's fighting, who merely shrugged and said, "I don't know." Luis also shrugged, before taking him to the bar. There they sat at the counter.

Luis ordered a simple cheeseburger, where Wade got the cheeseburger, a steak, grilled chicken, and an extra order of steak fries, along with a beer. Wade was practically swallowing his bites whole, which left all nearby customers in awe. Halfway through a mouth full of fries, he noticed Luis looking at him amazed.

"What?" Wade intended to ask, but instead, it came out muffled. Luis chuckled, before asking, "Were you hungry?" Wade nodded, before realizing he didn't know the last time he had eaten. There was nothing back at the nuclear plant for him to eat, nor did he get anything while in town. He nodded twice, before resuming his inhalation of the food. Luis turned to his own half-eaten burger, before taking another large bite.

By the time they were finished, most of the customers were gone, and it was roughly 1:30. Wade burped loudly, before saying, "Compliments to the chef." The bartender nodded, resuming drying cups. Luis put the money on the table for his, while Wade paid for his. They walked out, and noticed the large man from earlier sitting on a stretcher in an ambulance, talking to a police officer. Wade gulped, before pulling his hood down and walking faster. Luis noticed also, so pulled the collar to his jacket up higher.

They reached the bus without any suspicion, waiting there in their seats for the rest of the passengers. At 1:46 am sharp, the bus driver got back on, a smudge of mayonnaise at the corner of his mouth and multiple stains on his white shirt. He looked at the bus, before shutting the door, and taking off.

"So, you were bleeding earlier, but there's no sign of a wound now." Luis said nonchalantly, staring ahead as if focused on something. "Uhh..." Wade said, before Luis turned to him. "Are you a mutant?" He asked in a hushed whisper, turning to Wade, watching out for prying eyes as he did so. "It's okay if you are, I'm just curious." Luis added, turning back to Wade.

Wade thought for a moment, before saying, "I don't know. I think I am." He said. Thinking he could trust Luis, he recounted the tale of how he woke up at the power plant, Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and Chunk. Luis listened, a sure sign of awe starting to grow upon his face. He shook his head, before saying, "Wow. And I thought I had it bad." Luis shook his head amazedly, before saying, "So you're looking for this Teresa girl..? I happen to be looking for my niece, Ororo Munroe." The man said, adding, "If what you say about this school is true, there's a chance she could be there."

Wade nodded, as he listened. "So you want to come with me, then?" He asked bluntly. Luis nodded, before Wade said, "WELL, there's a chance of getting killed, since the government and I don't see eye-to-eye, but it's your funeral. Welcome aboard, Luis." He said, holding out his hand for a hand-shake again. Luis grabbed his hand, saying, "My mutant name is Tsunami." He said, looking at Wade, who realized he hadn't told him his codename. "Deadpool." he said, which further impressed Luis. "Badass name." he said, to which Wade agreed.

Pretty soon, sleep overcame the two men, as they got closer and closer to their destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap: Wade met a man named Luis, who is also on his way to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, looking for his niece, Ororo Munroe. Together, they travel, seeking out the youngsters. **

Silence. The bus smoothly drove down the road, occasionally hitting a bump, but not hard enough to wake the rider's within.

With a start, Wade woke up, jumping up in his seat. "NO, THE MONKIES GOT HER!" he shouted, before looking around at the half-asleep people, most of whom were looking at him annoyed. 

"Sorry. The monkey's are evil." He said, as if it would defend him from their vicious stares, before sitting back down, looking out the window.

After a few moments of silence, Wade heard, "Are you alright in the head?" Wade turned, seeing Luis there, staring, the darkness making it hard to tell whether his eyes were open or closed.

"I'm not too sure…" Wade answered, for the first time, solemnly. In truth, he did not feel okay in the head. Even though he didn't' remember it, he could feel the scars in his mind from the painful process he had to go through, the one where they gave him no morphine or sedatives, else it would disrupt some of the abilities he had been given. He felt the mental anguish and turmoil the procedures had caused, something he never knew possible. And despite having supposedly been "cured", he could feel his brain cells dying and regenerating at an extremely quick rate.

Of course, Wade knew not he had cancer, nor did he remember the painful procedure, however, he could feel the mental instability there, like a balance scale, tipping one way, then the other. And the pain of the cells regenerating as soon as they died. It hurt like hell, but to Wade, it was just a tingle-y feeling in his head.

"Maybe we should get you checked out when we get a chance…." Luis commented.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Think they'll probe my brain? I've never been probed before, and I'm rather excited to see how it feels." Wade said, turning from solemn, to excited in mere minutes, to which Luis shook his head.

"You're going to lead an interesting life, you know that, Wade?" He asked, as he settled back to go to sleep.

"Yup. I'm going to lead an awesome, ass-kicking life, with plenty of chicks, motorcycles, and martial arts fights." Wade said, grinning, as he looked out the window, imagining what he wanted his life to be like. He settled back in his seat, closing his eyes, putting his hands behind his head, as he listened to the pitter-patter of the rain on the window, not aware he was falling into a deep sleep.

"Wade…" A man's voice called out. "Five more minutes. The children are still starving…" Wade said groggily, turning on his side.

"What kind of dreams do you have, man?" Luis asked, shaking Wade awake. "Anyway, we're here." He said.

Wade bolted upright, hearing this, before looking out the window. It was true, they were at the bus stop, just where they needed to be.

"Yeah! About time!" He exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. Him and Luis stood up, grabbing their belongings, as they walked off the bus, to the bus station. "Err….where do we go from here?" Wade asked.

"Taxi." Luis said, as he went to a phone booth, dialing the number for the taxi service, making the call.

While he waited, Wade noticed a shadow lurking near the corner of the building. Turning back to Luis, seeing him on the phone, arguing with the person it seemed, he shrugged, dropping his stuff, going to check it out.

As Wade neared the corner of the building, the shadow seemed to recede into an alley. Being incredibly curious, Wade followed, being sure to keep the hood low so nobody would see his face. He reached the end, finding that nobody was there, he turned, and began walking the other way.

"Don't move." A voice said, as something cold and hard was pressed against the back of his head.

"Oh, hello!" Wade said, momentarily surprised by the cold steel on his scalp.

"Seems like Wolvy didn't finish you, eh? That's too bad…because now I'm going to. You're the one who captured us, and got all of our abilities, aren't you…?" The voice said aloud, deeply. By now, Wade could discern it was a man, and from the angle of the gun, figured it to be a tall one at that.

"Whoa now, bud. You still have your stuff, I died temporarily, lost my memory, the base was destroyed. I think everyone got what they deserve, eh?" Wade said, trying to reason with the man.

"I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you all for what you did to my sister…" The man said, taking the safety off, his finger slowly, but gently applying pressure on the trigger. "Goodbye, Jailer." He said.

A rushing sound was heard, as everything became soaked. Wade looked to the right, seeing Luis there, his arm extended, from the forearm on was water, and it was reaching the couple yards between them, hitting the man with the gun.

After his initial attack, Luis's upper torso became see-through and liquid-like, as it came rushing at the man, his lower body still standing still there, as he hit the man with the force of a geyser, knocking him out against the wall.

"We need to get out of here." Luis said in a watery voice as his body went back to normal. Wade nodded.

"Aww…my clothes are soaked!" Wade whined, as they kept running. They went back to the station, reaching the edge of the street, before getting in the taxi that was waiting.

"1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center." Luis said. "And step on it."

The taxi driver nodded, as they took off, before Wade slapped his forehead. "Forgot my bag…" He looked back, out of the back seat, frowning, before shrugging. At least he had his katana's, which would explain the tape around his torso. They were a little shorter than most, so he was able to keep them taped to his torso without anybody noticing anything different.

"Bah, ah well. I'll just stea-err, buy, some new clothes." Wade said, grinning. He sat in the back seat, looking out the window, memorizing every little detail, every route, every store, etc, they passed as they drove onward.

A half an hour later, they arrived. The taxi dropped their belongings on the sidewalk, and the two men sat, staring at the mansion.

"Well, quaint." Wade said, grinning to himself, as he walked up to the intercom, pressing the button.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. How may I help you?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, I'd like a large fry, a hamburger, and a chocolate shake, please." Wade said, before he was gently pushed out of the way by Luis.

"My name is Luis Munroe. I wish to speak with Ororo Munroe." He said, waiting for a reply.

"Okay, the gates are opening right now. Just follow the trail up to the mansion, and we'll have Ororo greet you at the front door." The voice said sweetly, as the brass gates opened up automatically, exposing to them a lane for cars to drive on, leading up to the mansion.

It was a five minute walk, but it felt like five hours because of the anticipation in the two. Wade, for talking to Professor X about what happened, and Luis, for finally meeting one of his family who hadn't been killed.

When they reached the front of the building, what Wade saw shocked him into silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap: Wade and Luis have arrived at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and something has amazingly shocked Wade into silence… for now.**

**Author's Note: To help encourage reviews, I will be replying to some reviewers. But please, don't review just to be responded to. I would genuinely like to hear what you have to say about this. And sorry about the short chapter. It's going to take me a few short chapter's to get back into the swing of things. **

"A bald man in a wheelchair!" He exclaimed, as he looked upon Professor Charles Xavier. He turned to Luis, a pleading look in his cancer-ridden face. "Can I keep him, please, please? I promise to feed him, and take him out for pee-pee's, and I'll even wax his head!" Wade said. Luis, in turn, just shook his head, before turning to Xavier.

"Sorry about him. He's not quite right in the head." Luis said.

"It's quite alright. I don't mind. I've had multiple students make fun of me for such things before." Xavier said calmly. "Do come in. We can talk while I show you around. " Xavier said, as his wheelchair turned to the doors. An African woman was seen holding the door for him, with a shock of white hair cascading down her back. She remained to hold the door for the guests, as they walked in.

"So, I believe you're looking for something, yes" He asked, as he slowed his chair once they were through the doorway so he could be side-by-side with them. As the door closed, the woman came up to Wade's right, also walking with them. "This is one of the Professor's here, Ms. Ororo Munroe." He said, looking meaningfully at Luis. Luis nodded, an affirmation to the Professor's unspoken question. The Professor stopped his chair, turning to face them, as Ororo came to their side.

"We're looking for people, already. And I've found one." Luis said, as he turned to the white-haired woman. "Ororo, I am your uncle. My name is Luis Munroe." He said, smiling, as Ororo's eyes widened slightly. The Professor smiled, as he turned to Wade.

"And you, let's give them some time to catch up, while we talk." He said, as he turned and continued wheeling his way down the hallway. Wade nodded, as he walked, before pretending to wipe a tear.

"Such a touching family moment. Oh, I told myself I wouldn't cry." Wade said, his voice going high-pitched at the end. Xavier seemed to not have noticed, as he asked, "So, for starters, what's your name?" Wade was about to reply, but then a deep growl came from down the hall, and Wade found himself thrown onto his back.

"Wait, what?!" Wade exclaimed, as he found none other than Wolverine straddling his torso. A fist was pulled back, as if poised to strike, before three sleek, metallic claws came out from between his knuckles, pointed at Wade's face.

"Logan!" Charles called, to which he turned, seeing the Professor. He retracted his claws, before standing up, brushing himself off. "I know this man from somewhere, Professor. I can't say where, but he's done something wrong." Logan said, which was little more than a growl, to which Xavier replied, "Logan, everyone's done something wrong. Let him speak." He said, as Wade stood up.

"Anyway! As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by Fonze," Wade said mockingly, causing Wolverine to growl. "I'm here looking for a girl… Siryn. Theresa Rourke." He said, before his voice dropped a bit. "And… to find out… what's wrong with me…" He said. Xavier tilted his head in confusion, but Logan already knew. It was the scent of death upon Wade that had given him away.

Wade pulled down the hood, revealing his scarred and scabbing face, mangled and disgusting. Xavier didn't seem shocked however, but merely gave a pitying stare. "I know the man who did this to you…" He said quietly. "William Stryker."

At once, Logan's head jerked up, hearing what the cancer-ridden man had to say. He knew that name. Vaguely, but he knew it. Someone had said something about that being the leader of the operation's of the base he had woken up on when he found he had no memory. "Stryker…" He practically growled, going quiet when the Professor glanced his way.

"He was running an experiment on mutant's at the base. He was trying to make some super-mutant bio-weapon, from what I have learned from all who have escaped from that dreadful base." Xavier said. Wade nodded, as he listened. Had he contributed? Or had he been the test experiment? Wade didn't know, but he wanted to find out. He remembered the surgical table, the stitched mouth, and the folder. Yeah, he was definitely the experiment. He was a Weapon, specifically designed for something. But for what? What was his purpose? Surely, it couldn't just be mindless slaughter, could it?

"You smell like a dead man, that's what's wrong with ya', bub." Logan said, as he sniffed the air once more, snapping Wade out of one of his rare reveries.

"My body's a bit stiff, but other than that, I feel pretty alive." Wade stated, as he turned to the Professor with a questioning look.

"We have a team of highly-trained doctor's here. How about we take you to them, and get you looked at? We can figure out what condition ails you there, I'm sure." He said. "But first, I'm sure you two have had a long journey, so why don't you stay the night with us? We can do all of this tomorrow, and this will give Mr. Munroe time to get re-acquainted with Ms. Munroe." He said, to which Wade nodded. Wade didn't know much at the moment, but what he did know was that he had a LONG night of thinking ahead of himself.

Leo Chase: I'm sorry! D: I like to make things more dramatic than they actually need to be.

Clovah Honey: Well, here it is. Probably not nearly as awesome as you imagined, but I liked what he saw. Lol

Nissa: Nah, no matter how long it takes, I finish everything I start.


End file.
